


The Exception

by Bubonic_Buccaneer



Series: I write Percy Jackson stories and I wish I was more ashamed of myself [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Non-binary character, Original Character(s), Other, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonic_Buccaneer/pseuds/Bubonic_Buccaneer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a self-indulgent short about Dionysus and an unnamed non-binary character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exception

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning - contains gender dysphoria and a panic attack so please be careful!

After their parent had left them at the gate of Camp Half-Blood, they relaxed but then they instantly went back too tense after Chiron said _that_ name. Their dead name which sounded like screeching metal every time someone said it.

They said nothing to Chiron about it.

Chiron led them to the big house and showed them the interior but left them alone to do something and they were going to die soon because they hate _that_ name. The one that causes anxiety and hatred and ridicule all because of a stupid slip of paper now dictating their life and now their floating along while they start to panic and-

**“You’re the new kid. Why are you in here?”**

Their was a man or a woman or just a being standing there looking at them with a glare and they were scared because _what if Chiron came in and yelled at them about bothering the other resident?_

They were dragged out of their internal panic by the being putting a hand on their shoulder. All panic left them and an odd feeling of belonging bloomed and they looked up at the being and saw a smile on their face but it wasn’t cruel or mocking but warm.  _Genuine._

**“My name is Dionysus, you are?”**

They tell him their name, their actual preferred name and their pronouns and then they start talking about their gender and sexuality and Dionysus is the best audience because Dionysus nods in the right places and Dionysus looks so sympathetic and they nearly tear up but they don’t because they still feel warm like they sunk in a bath and they never want to leave.

Eventually Chiron comes back and Dionysus says goodbye with their name and refers to them with their pronouns and Chiron looks like he’s about to cry for some reason and then he doesn’t get the name wrong or the pronouns wrong but he asks why they didn’t tell him that he said the wrong thing and and after a mumbled admission of being terrified he cleared his throat. He mentioned something about the Gods and seemed to inflate again and he mentioned the Dionysus cabin and Aphrodite cabin and they can help if there’s anything they need and this time they actually do start crying because they _get it_ here and that’s what really matters and they know that they will be respected.

—

They’re one of the only ones that Dionysus remembers by their name and they still feel warm every time.

**Author's Note:**

> Note 5/13/16 - Wow, I wrote this so long ago but I still like it? I like the way I wrote the panic attack because it's really similar to how I think when one happens, all run on sentences.


End file.
